


Sleeping Problems

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro Strider (mentioned) - Freeform, Dave is 16/17, M/M, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, not actually somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dave is woken by his hotshot movie director of an older brother’s desire to relieve some stress. All he has to do is be good and take it.This isn’t cruelty after all, it’s masturbation.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Sleeping Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Alpha Dave/Dave noncon propaganda

Dave awakens as the door opens. The skills Bro taught him are just as useful here as they were living with him. Anticipation and nothing else. Expects the click of the lock even before he hears it. 

Doesn't move, doesn't say a word. Keeps up the pretense of sleep as D walks over the clutter on the floor in the dark. 

If he pretends enough then maybe it won't happen. 

D reaches the bed, accidentally kicking one of the plastic cups on the ground and cursing slightly under his breath. Curses again as he fumbles with the nightstand drawer. The click of the lube Dave keeps in there being uncapped seems to ring in the dark and Dave squeezes his eyes close as he feels his sheets pulled back and D's weight on the mattress. 

"-the damn boss and still have to put up with this bullshit, christ we're already a week behind schedule," D mutters under his breath as he rolls Dave fully onto his stomach, settles between Dave's legs, and slips a hand down the waistband of his boxers.

No pretending anymore, not that it mattered. Dave was so sure D would sleep on set again and this tense frustration is the worst kind of let down since D mainly likes to relieve stress in one way. It's better just to let D work it out of his system but Dave's exhausted and just woken up.

Just whispers, quietly, "I'm tired."

Not refusal, not exactly. 

"Then go back to sleep," D absentmindedly responds as he unzips his pants. A moment later Dave hears the familiar schlicking sound as D lubes himself up with a few quick strokes, wonders distantly if his brother had walked through the penthouse already hard in anticipation of fucking his sex doll. Just in and out. His little cock sleeve doesn't even need to be awake. 

Not that Dave can even attempt to go back to sleep with D sliding in his barely lubed cock. Feels the stretch and burn of his hole--ever present even with preparation, which D didn't bother with this time--tries to drift away but his focus keeps flitting back to the presence of legs between his own and where they join as D finally bottoms out.

For a moment neither of them move. D has the tip of his forehead pressed to the back of Dave's neck and his entire length fully, uncomfortably inside Dave's ass. Breathes deep. Plants a forearm at Dave's side then the opposite hand right next to his face. 

Dave inhales through his nose and holds as D-

_ Thrusts.  _

Pulls out almost all the way then deep back in then there's no rhythm at all. It's sloppy and fast and this side of painful, all the regard of a quick jack off session to relieve some stress. Which is exactly what this is. Rough and hard but at least it'll be over soon and Dave can go back to sleep.

Above, D mutters, how stressed work makes him, how frustrated, how nice the warm drag around his cock is, how he's been dying to just get off.

Nothing at all about the little brother he's fucking. 

Dave doesn't say a word back. Just tries to keep his breathing steady, to stay relaxed. Looks at the unlit wall besides his bed and counts imaginary beats as he waits for his brother to finish. 

The fucking hurts but dully, more of the ache and jostling of being driven into by a large cock than pain. This isn't cruelty after all, it's masturbation. 

When D comes, he speeds up to a brutal pace before coming to a dead stop then groaning and dropping his full weight down. Stays pressed to the body beneath him, breathing heavily right by Dave's ear.

"God, I needed this."

Dave keeps his face pressed into the pillow. Knows better than to think there's a response wanted. 

After a few more moments D grunts and pulls himself up. His softened cock comes out of Dave with an unsettling drag, leaving slick emptiness, and Dave hears the sound of fabric then zipper as D tucks himself back in. For a brief moment after getting up D hovers, his hand gently running through Dave's hair. But he doesn't say anything else then leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

It's still dark.

Dave finally moves, sticky and uncomfortable, feeling sore as he rolls to his side then disgusted as come slowly makes its way out from inside him. But mostly he's just thankful it's over. Moves to the side of the bed away from the wet spot so he can go back to sleep and deal with the mess in the morning. 

Quietly, senselessly, the thought crosses his mind that Bro would have at least cleaned Dave up before leaving. He's no longer delusional enough to think that Bro would be  _ kind _ \--Bro would probably deliberately make it hurt if he's being really honest--but he would make sure Dave would be in condition to use again. Or he would have when he still wanted Dave. 

Not that it matters. Bro left a long time ago. 

He's tired. 

And so he goes back to sleep. 


End file.
